


Misplaced Trust

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir was too generous, Easterlings are sneaky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Day 4 is Caranthir’s day.The theme is betrayal.It is another thought process thing, about the Nirnaeth Arnoedied and how the Easterlings turned on them.





	

I thought they were going to help us. 

After everything that happened, we needed all the help we could get. 

Nargothrond refused to help us, even with our King’s begging. Doriath refused to help too.

Maedhros was solemn and I had introduced the Easterlings to them. 

I hadn’t thought that they were suspicious. They had presented themselves as humans who desired help, who wished to help us too.

The day of the battle came and they attacked us from behind.

How dare they, how dare they betray us when we offered them our aid, offered them the glory of protecting the free peoples of the world.

I helped to slay them, but we were too late to save our King.

Maedhros was devastated, he blamed himself for trusting these people who had delayed us from jumping in to help.

They had taken advantage of our generosity.

I thought I was a good judge of character but I was wrong, so wrong.

We lost a lot of good soldiers that night, people who had dreamed of freedom, dreamed of defeating the shadows.

I don’t think I could trust as easily again, it only blows up in our faces.

I should focus on our Father’s legacy, focus on getting those Silmarils.

I will not be fooled again.


End file.
